


kang you hold my hand?

by teastainedsweaters



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2sung if you squint, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, My First Work, also the title is a pun gtg, i made a jelly pun bye, i was thinking of splash mountain for the ride why, lapslock, most of them have broken ass english but that isn't important, my grammar sucks okay, probably ooc af, wHAT ELSE DO I TAG SJSBSSJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teastainedsweaters/pseuds/teastainedsweaters
Summary: daniel meets a stranger on a rollercoaster and he didn't expect him to be hot or korean. (did i mention his hands are the softest thing in the world?)





	kang you hold my hand?

**Author's Note:**

> hI this is my first work so i'm sorry if my grammar sucks lmao, ill definitely improve when i write more (or i won't but let's not talk about that okay)

"no, fuck this" daniel laughed coldly. "i'll stay back with woojin" 

jisung tugged on his sleeve like a six-year old. "please? woojin has already been on this one many times and sungwoon and i got fast pass for this!"

daniel scrunched his eyebrows and pushed the elder off of his arm. "when did you even have time for that?"

"oh i have time for everything, kid!" jisung snickered. "now let's go before it expires!" 

the four friends were on summer holiday from their university and decided to travel somewhere besides their boring hometowns. their broke asses somehow afforded to fly across the world to orlando for their vacation to disney world. daniel hesitated to the idea at first, as none of them weren't very fluent in english and it would be a huge problem if they wanted to make interaction with other american visitors. he eventually agreed to the idea, not ignoring the lingering idea of struggling socialization.

daniel watched the people wave their arms up in the air as they screamed from the humongous, steep drop. "can't one of you guys just go again alone instead of me going?"

jisung wheezed and slapped daniel's chest in amusement. "like that's gonna happen, sungwoon and i come and go as a package, so no can do! just come with us!" 

will he give in to jisung's pleads? yes. 

will he regret this decision? yes. 

will he ever come back after the traumatization? no. (not like he would have the money to anyways.)

he licked his lips in frustration and groaned loudly, leading to other people around him look at the two weirdly. "fine! go get sungwoon, we're getting this over with" 

jisung cheered and clapped loudly as he rushed to get sungwoon out of the washroom. daniel sometimes, usually, pitied the latter.

the male took deep breathes to calm himself when his two friends practically jumped hand in hand to the fast pass line. (they almost forgot to even scan their cards from their excitement.) 

"good luck" woojin called out to daniel, looking like he was about to pass out from laughter.

daniel nervously laughed and waved a 'thanks'. he walked behind the pair, cracking his knuckles, watching the general line look at him with envy. oh does he wish he could just give someone his pass for this ride, but he remembered his broken english and his non-interaction rule. his nervousness slowly crawled closer as he saw his line move forward and shorten. "oh my god i'm gonna be alone" he whined. 

sungwoon chuckled and pat daniel's back. "you can be with someone from the single riders line" he reassured. the taller male nodded and whimpered as he viewed some passengers jump onto the little train. (—of death, daniel likes to call it.) he heard jisung excitedly announce "three," to the woman managing the line.

three what?, daniel thought, three drops? three deaths? three—

"people!" jisung concluded. 

oh right.

the lady held up a hand as she let smaller parties of people go ahead of them.

"sungwoonie and i will be in front so if daniel throws up, it'll go back onto other strangers!" jisung giggled. sungwoon snorted and whispered a prayer for the passengers behind the male's row. 

"oh my god don't say that!" daniel grumbled.

"what? no one can understand us anyways, they probably think we're speaking chinese" sungwoon chuckled. 

"wow daniel! people are gonna think you're barfing in chinese!" jisung hollered.

before daniel could shut them up, a small clear of a throat interrupted their thoughts. "throwing up in korean or chinese, can you guys make sure that i'm in front of all of you?" someone playfully asked with a hint of disgust. 

daniel's eyes widened at their language and slapped sungwoon on the arm. "oh my god i knew there would be someone that could understand us!" he buried his face into his hands and groaned. 

"make that two" a taller male behind the short one chuckled. his korean wasn't as clear as the first boy, but nevertheless, still korean.

the newfound pair excused themselves to be sat on the rollercoaster as they were a smaller group than the three males. after the two lined up in the empty first row, the lady directed the friends to lines two and three. 

"alrightie daniel, get your ass into the empty row" jisung giggled. after the remark, the small gate opened and daniel groaned as he hesitantly stepped into the cart. 

when he calmed himself and opened his eyes, he glanced over to the man sitting down next to him. daniel greeted him with a nod after jumping from shock as the bar was let down securing his body. the stranger laughed and daniel couldn't even think about how hot it sounded before the ride slowly started to move forward. oh shit.

"good luck, daniel! i'll pay for your funeral!" sungwoon announced loudly. 

"fuck off!" the younger yelled back as they dipped from a small drop. he clutched onto the leather handlebar, breathing deeply to calm himself. 

"you can hold my hand if you want" the stranger suggested (in korean, may i add.)

daniel choked and whipped his head to look at the male. "since when did everyone start to speak korean?" he groaned, "thanks, but i think i'm good"

the male laughed and set out his hand for daniel to take. "just in case"

at first the ride wasn't too complex, not too fast, just a tunnel of creepy creatures singing weird songs and doing god knows what. the stranger never dropped his hand from the handle which made daniel pry his eyes to avoid the tempting hand. the first drop came and it really wasn't that bad, although he did have a very strong grip onto the bar resulting to a painful hand cramp.

the ride went by smoothly until they reached a very tall ramp which signalled that they were about to drop. "wanna hold my hand now, babe?"

daniel almost choked at the nickname. he rolled his eyes and grabbed onto the awaiting hand. daniel intertwined their fingers together as they reached the top of the mountain and threw out one more curse word before sungwoon interrupted him. "smile for the camera!" (like hell daniel would smile.)

he yelled at the top of his lungs as the cart raced down the steep track as his heart was beating out of his chest. the wind rushed by his face, making his hair fly back like he just woke up out of bed. his stomach dropped and his palms got so sweaty he thought he was gonna slip out of the strangers hold. the prevention from the slip out was the fact that daniel was holding onto his hand like his life depended on it. daniel opened his eyes for a split second and he swore he saw sungwoon hold up a peace sign for the picture. 

the coaster reached the bottom and zipped sideways like a madman. it slowly started to pace down when it reached another tunnel with the same creatures as before. 

daniel looked forward to see the a group of people anxiously waiting on the platforms. the ride was done.

"let's go again!" jisung yelled. 

"fuck outta here, i'm flyin myself back to korea!" daniel retorted back. 

when the ride came to a compete stop, realization hit him as the gates were being opened and he was being led out by a strong hand. "watch your step" a deep voice called from the stranger. daniel gulped and nodded, even though the male couldn't see. the exit led the passengers into a gift shop and he broke contact with the male.

"ah hyung! i didn't know you were on the cart!" a familiar voice yelled out. 

daniel turned around to see the two boys that made the joke about daniel throwing up. just great. 

"oh yeah, the single rider line was pretty short so i got here quickly" the stranger replied. 

daniel coughed awkwardly and gave a small smile to the handy male (no pun intended) before slipping away to find his two other friends. he flipped them off when he saw the elders holding hands making kissy faces at daniel. 

"ah young love, i remember when i first held hands on a rollercoaster" jisung sighed. 

"that was with me" sungwoon retorted. 

"okay well—"

"can we get out of here? people are staring at us" daniel groaned. 

"you whine too much, i don't know why that guy agreed to hold your hand"

daniel glared at jisung as they walked out of the store. "i was scared, it was nothing" 

the eldest scoffed and searched the crowd for woojin. "he led you into the store, still hand in hand. how cute would that be if you both actually knew each other and you guys didn't know" 

"then i'd be embarrassed" 

"sorry to ruin the moment, but daniel looks like he's about to shit his pants." sungwoon wheezed as he showed the picture to jisung and daniel. the pair held up peace signs, posing at the camera like models, as daniel really did look like he was about to shit his pants. he peered at the stranger beside him, who looked like an angel smiling and wow daniel now can really say he's seen the most beautiful man on earth. jisung pointed out daniel's blushing when he saw the two intertwined hands up in the air. 

"shut the hell up, where's woojin." daniel grumbled. 

the three looked around before seeing the bright blue mickey balloon floating in the air. "found him," sungwoon laughed. they ran over to see woojin talking to other people. 

"my son is socializing." jisung faked a tear. the two chuckled and right then and there, daniel's eyes almost bulged out of its sockets when he saw who woojin was talking to. 

"oh it's the guy who wanted to throw up in chinese!" one of the boys called out. woojin choked before he pointed at daniel, laughing his ass off. (daniel wanted to die in his spot.) 

"you know these people?" daniel whispered to woojin. 

"seungwoo and jihoon are in my dance class, daehwi and guanlin are just friends with them." woojin introduced, pointing at each person as he said their names, "it really is a coincidence that we saw you guys here, especially in a place like america."

daniel scanned the group, seeing the familiar three males and one he didn't recognize, which he assumed was jihoon from the introductions. daniel nodded at them, introducing himself, jisung and sungwoon.

"so what is this about daniel throwing up in chinese?" woojin questioned, "from what i remember, you don't even know chinese."

jihoon chuckled, "i didn't know you could throw up in certain languages."

"i didn't throw up regardless!" daniel snapped, "can we end this conversation?" 

woojin backed off as the others laughed. after it died down, sungwoon stepped closer to seungwoo. "so you dance?" he asked, secretly nudging daniel. 

"yeah actually it's my major, do you?" 

sungwoon wheezed out a laugh. "oh you're funny, i don't dance, but my dongsaeng with the name of kang daniel here, does" 

daniel groaned and shoved sungwoon. "shut up." 

seongwoo raised an eyebrow and the corners of his lips lifted upwards. "oh do you?" he asked.

woojin perked up and smiled widely, "he does! you should really see him dancing, people call him god daniel" he bragged. 

the latter coughed and smacked woojin at the back of his head. "no they don't" daniel scolded. 

the younger pouted as seongwoo chuckled. "i definitely need to see why they call you that then"

daniel shook his head and laughed uncomfortably. "trust me, it's not that big of a deal" he scratched the back of his neck and rolled on the balls of his feet. "well we should go, woojin has a fast pass for space mountain, right?" at the sound of the coaster name, woojin nodded excitedly and jumped up onto his feet. "we'll see you guys around" daniel  
waved to the other group of friends as they all started to part ways. 

when the two groups turned around to reach other destinations, daniel felt a strong pull on his wrist. he staggered back onto seongwoo, who held daniel's upper arms. "we should hold hands more often, just don't squeeze mine to death, alright babe?" 

daniel grinned sheepishly and agreed with a mumble before seongwoo let go of the hold. "have a magical day" he saluted. seongwoo jogged to catch up with his friends, as daniel weakly stumbled to his group. "damn, what happened to you? it's like your legs turned into jelly" sungwoon joked. 

the male showed a lopsided smile which turned into a giggle. "i think i was just held by an angel"

"oh was it me?" jisung smirked as he flipped his short hair. 

daniel snickered, "in your dreams" he laughed before looking back to see a crowd of new, different faces. 

his heart was beating faster than it was on the rollercoaster ride, and he hoped seungwoo felt the same.


End file.
